The Tower of Pain
by Adellecia Evans
Summary: AR / Dedicated to Azure Marianne / —Tetapi ia menumpuk kotak-kotak tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi menara bukan karena ia berharap ada seseorang lagi yang menyadari perasaannya. Melainkan karena ia berharap menara kotak itu suatu saat dapat menjadi lebih tinggi. Tinggi, tinggi dan tinggi hingga menusuk lazuardi. Hingga akhirnya dapat mencapai surga dan bertemu dengan gadisnya lagi.


Ia menumpuk kotak-kotaknya, kotak-kotak perasaan yang ia simpan rapat-rapat, memohon kepada waktu agar ada seseorang yang menyadarinya dan memberinya sebuah kebaikan.

Doanya terkabulkan.

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**.**

**The Tower of Pain**

-Belongs to Adellecia Evans, inspired from a song; _**Hammer Song and The Tower of Pain**_

_Dedicated to __**Azure Marianne  
**_

_The Cover is not mine! Credit to the owner_

"Lihatlah aku para manusia. Aku adalah raja. Jauh di atas rasa sakit yang telah kusegel. Apakah kau sanggup membuatku kembali menjejak ke tanah?"

**Warning! AR, Out Of Character, Typo(s), Emo!Jellal Fernandez, Carefree!Erza Scarlet, and many more**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read!**

Jellal Fernandez adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak pernah mengutarakan perasaannya secara langsung—secara verbal, atau secara jelas. Jellal lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan satu-persatu bagian dari perasaan yang dirasakannya di belakang punggungnya, menyembunyikannya hingga sesamar mungkin, berharap orang-orang akan menemukan bagian-bagian dari perasaannya tersebut.

Tetapi sayangnya, ia menyembunyikan perasaannya terlalu dalam, terlalu jauh, hingga Jellal sendiri pun lupa dimana ia menyembunyikan perasaan itu jauh di dalam hatinya.

Dari kecil, ia terbiasa sendirian. Hidup dalam kesepian karena kedua orangtuanya telah tiada di dunia dan tidak ada satupun dari keluarga besarnya yang mau mengadopsinya atau sekedar mencukupi kebutuhannya hingga dewasa. Jellal terbiasa hidup mandiri. Terbiasa hidup dengan pemikiran orang dewasa demi bertahan hidup dengan apa yang ditinggalkan orangtuanya untuknya.

Dari jauh, mungkin kau atau orang awam pada umumnya akan kagum kepadanya. Kagum karena ia mampu bertahan di dunia yang kejam tanpa kehangatan. Dari jauh, mungkin kau atau orang awam akan berpikir bahwa ia hebat. Hebat karena ia mampu tetap menjaga ekspresinya agar tidak terbaca biarpun ia tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi di sisinya.

Sayangnya kau dan pandangan orang-orang itu salah.

Jellal Fernandez jarang menunjukan ekspresi yang mengindikasikan bahwa ia masih memiliki emosi. Ia mengumpulkan semua emosinya di dalam hatinya—kesal, sedih, kesepian, sendirian, semuanya ia simpan di dalam dirinya.

Rasa sakitnya tersimpan rapi di sudut hatinya bagaikan tersegel dalam kotak kardus.

Seiring dengan waktu, seiring dengan tahun yang berlalu, seiring dengan pergantian musim dingin yang mulai menghangat dan dari musim panas yang mulai mendingin, seiring dengan detak waktu jam, Jellal terus mengumpulkan semua perasaannya di dalam hatinya dan tidak membiarkan orang-orang melihat rasa sakit yang membakar di dadanya.

Jellal terus menyegel perasaannya di dalam kotak di hatinya dan menumpuknya. Dalam hati ia berharap, jika ia terus menyegel perasaannya di dalam kotak hatinya dan menumpuknya hingga tinggi, suatu saat nanti, orang-orang akan menyadari perasaannya ketika melihat betapa tingginya kotak tempat ia menyegel emosinya, menyadari kesedihannya dan kesepiannya.

Tetapi harapannya hancur perlahan dengan kotak-kotak perasaannya yang terus menumpuk hingga menjadi sebuah menara kecil. Menara setinggi pohon mahoni, menara kotak hati yang berisi perasaannya, menara dimana Jellal duduk di atasnya sembari menatap miris manusia-manusia bumi yang hanya peduli dengan urusan masing-masing.

Biarpun begitu, jauh di dalam lubuk hati Jellal, pemuda itu masih berharap. Mungkin, jika menara kotak hatinya lebih tinggi, orang-orang akan melihat menara tersebut dan menyadari perasaannya yang didominasi rasa kesepian itu. Mungkin, menaranya yang sekarang masih kurang tinggi untuk disadari.

Dengan pemikiran yang terus bergiang di otaknya, Jellal kembali menyegel seluruh perasaannya dalam kotak hatinya dan menumpuknya, menambah tinggi menara perasaannya, menara rasa sakitnya.

Dalam sekejap, kotak-kotak perasaannya telah berubah menjadi lebih tinggi. Menara rasa sakit yang hampir melebihi tinggi pohon kelapa di pesisir pantai.

Mata cokelat tua Jellal yang cemerlang kemudian menatap kosong manusia-manusia di depannya. Apakah sekarang makhluk-makhluk yang mengaku paling peka itu telah sadar akan rasa sakit yang Jellal pendam selama bertahun-tahun lamanya?

**Tidak**. Mereka tetap berlalu begitu saja tanpa melirik Jellal.

Menara Jellal masih belum cukup tinggi untuk disadari seseorang.

Jellal kembali mengumpulkan perasaannya, kembali menyegel emosi-emosinya dalam kotak-kotak hatinya. Kembali menumpuknya dan duduk di atasnya. Berdoa sekuat tenaga akan ada seseorang yang menyadari betapa kesepiannya ia.

Dan doanya terkabulkan.

Di sanalah gadis itu berdiri. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah apel terurai hingga sikunya, tertiup angin musim semi yang kini menyelimuti kerajaan Fiore dengan aroma khas bunga sakura. Mata cokelat tuanya yang sama cemerlangnya dengan milik Jellal berbinar dalam kilauan berlian yang lebih indah dari bintang-bintang. Senyuman lembutnya yang ia tunjukan kepada Jellal bagaikan sebuah palu yang menjatuhkan menara rasa sakit Jellal, menghancurkan menara tersebut dan membuka kotak-kotak perasaan Jellal pada prosesnya.

"_Hey! Namaku Erza! Boleh kutahu namamu?"_

Namanya Erza. Erza Scarlet. Dia adalah orang pertama yang menyadari menara perasaan Jellal. Orang pertama yang menyadari rasa kesepian dan rasa sakit Jellal—karena, Erza juga memiliki hidup yang kurang-lebih hampir identik dengan milik Jellal.

Gadis itu hidup dalam lingkup cahaya. Erza memilih hidup dengan senyuman, terbuka kepada seluruh manusia yang ia temui, hidup seperti manusia yang diajarkan oleh kedua orangtuanya yang telah tiada biarpun sang takdir tidak berpihak kepadanya.

Erza ingin mengajarkan Jellal agar hidup seperti dirinya. Tidak menyegel perasaannya di dalam kotak hatinya dan menunggu orang-orang menyadari rasa sakitnya.

Karena Erza tahu, Jellal tidak mengerti bahwa sang takdir dan kehidupan tidak selalu berpihak kepada pemuda itu. Apa kiranya yang akan terjadi jika Erza memilih membalik tubuhnya dari Jellal seperti kerumunan manusia lainnya? Lain kali, Jellal tidak seberuntung ini.

Erza akan mengajarkan Jellal tentang cara hidup yang Erza rengkuh dari waktu ke waktu.

"_Kenapa kau tidak pernah tersenyum, Jellal?"_

"_Apakah tersenyum itu penting?"_

"_Tentu saja. Kau tidak akan tahu jika ada orang yang akan jatuh cinta dengan senyum milikmu."_

"_Apakah itu alasanmu untuk tersenyum?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak. Itu, kan, hanya kata orang. Aku tersenyum untuk memberitahukan perasaanku kepada dunia, bahwa hari ini aku bahagia."_

Hidup bersama Erza, perlahan Jellal mengerti kehangatan. Jellal membongkar seluruh kotak hatinya dan kembali menunjukan perasaannya, berekspresi dengan bebasnya dan tertawa lepas bersama dengan gadis yang berdiri kokoh di sisinya.

Mereka berbagi hidup yang sama. Mereka berbagi takdir dan kehidupan sepi yang serupa. Tanpa sadar, hal tersebut menjadi magnet yang menarik Erza dan Jellal kepada satu sama lainnya, mereka tidak tahu bahwa hal itu telah tertulis dalam surat kehidupan mereka, dalam kisah manis yang selalu berakhir bahagia.

Jari kelingking mereka terhubung dengan benang merah tidak terlihat yang saling menjalin bagaikan benang fibrin, mengikat mereka berdua dalam perasaan yang awalnya asing menjadi cinta, dari yang dingin menjadi hangat.

Mereka tumbuh bersama. Berbagi tawa lepas dan sisi pandang bebas tentang dunia dari sisi optimisnya. Terbuka kepada satu sama lainnya dan tersenyum dan saling menatap seolah bumi ini hanyalah milik mereka berdua.

Jellal membuka segel perasaannya dan membiarkan seluruh emosinya membanjiri dirinya. Awalnya, hal itu asing memang, karena ia terbiasa memasukan dan menyegel, bukan mengeluarkan dan membuka. Tetapi, lama-kelamaan Jellal terbiasa dan menikmatinya, menikmati rasa hangat yang berdiam di dadanya ketika ia membalas senyum Erza.

Jellal tidak pernah menyangka, ternyata membiarkan perasaan terutarakan dan membiarkan rasa sakit menghilang perlahan dapat membuatnya bahagia.

"_Apakah kau pikir kita dapat hidup bahagia?"_

"_Tentu saja, Erza. Bukankah kita sudah hidup bahagia sekarang ini?"_

"Well, _kau benar. Tetapi, kan, hanya saat ini saja. Maksudku, apakah kita dapat hidup bahagia untuk seterusnya? Untuk selamanya?"_

"_Tentu saja."_

"_Mengapa kau sangat yakin, Jellal?"_

"_Baiklah, apakah kau akan berhenti memikirkan hal itu jika aku berjanji kepadamu aku akan terus di sisimu dan memberikanmu hidup bahagia yang kau inginkan ... selamanya?"_

"_Jellal ... sepertinya aku jatuh cinta kepada senyummu ..."_

"_Apakah itu berarti kau membalas perasaanku, Erza?"_

Namun, bukan takdir namanya jika tidak memberikan cobaan. Bukan hidup namanya jika memberikan akhir bahagia dengan Cuma-Cuma. Dunia tidak akan dinamakan kejam jika kehidupan dapat berjalan sesuai dengan janji Jellal kepada Erza.

Jellal tidak tahu siapa yang patut di salahkan. Dirinya, Erza, takdir, atau waktu.

Jellal tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika mata cokelat tuanya menangkap pemandangan yang terjadi selama sepersekian detik itu, senyuman lembutnya menghilang seketika, berganti dengan garis tipis yang datar ketika ia mencoba tidak mempercayai realita.

Ketika mata Jellal terbuka lagi, tubuh gadisnya telah tergeletak tidak berdaya di jalanan beraspal, surai merah apel bercampur dengan cairan kental berwarna merah darah yang menggenangi tubuh Erza, menodai kulit putih saljunya dengan noda yang memualkan, mata cokelat tua kehilangan binarnya, ekspresi cerahnya telah menghilang, berganti menjadi ekspresi penuh rasa sakit.

Jellal melesat ke arahnya dan mencengkram bahunya, mencoba menjaga gadisnya agar tetap sadar selagi sirene ambulans berdengung di jalan raya, melesat menuju ke arah Erza dan berpacu dengan waktu untuk menyelamatkan nyawanya yang terancam bahaya.

Jellal ingat ketika Erza tersenyum ke arahnya, dan mengelus pipi kirinya dengan punggung tangannya. Jellal ingat sensasi tidak mengenakkan yang berdiam di perutnya ketika Erza berkata dengan suara pelan, hampir terbawa oleh keramaian yang panik karena kecelakaan yang melukai Erza.

"_Jellal, teruslah tersenyum. Kau tidak tahu jika ada orang yang akan jatuh cinta dengan senyummu."_

Dan kilauan cokelat tua seindah berlian itu hilang seketika.

Bersamaan dengan rasa sakit dan rasa kesepian yang kembali mendominasi hati Jellal Fernandez.

"_Jellal, apa alasanmu untuk tersenyum? Kalau aku, kan, untuk memberitahukan kepada dunia bahwa aku bahagia, kalau kau?"_

"_Alasanku untuk tersenyum? Kau, Erza."_

Walaupun begitu, hidup terus berlanjut. Waktu terus berjalan, terus, terus, terus, tanpa henti. Membawa Jellal dalam ombang-ambing familiar seperti sebelum Erza melangkah masuk ke kehidupannya. Membawa Jellal kembali ke dirinya seperti sebelum Erza menghancurkan menara rasa sakitnya.

Jika alasan Jellal untuk tersenyum adalah Erza, jika Erza tidak lagi memiliki eksistensi di dunia ini, maka tak ada lagi alasan bagi Jellal untuk kembali tersenyum.

Biarpun Erza sendirilah orang yang meminta Jellal agar terus tersenyum.

Jellal Fernandez kembali menumpuk kotak-kotak berisi rasa sakitnya, rasa sakit karena kesepian dan kesedihannya karena tak mampu lagi menghilangkan rasa terbakar di dadanya ketika ia mengingat tak ada lagi manusia di dunia ini yang akan meliriknya selain Erza.

Tetapi ia menumpuk kotak-kotak tersebut dan membuatnya menjadi menara bukan karena ia berharap ada seseorang lagi yang menyadari perasaannya, bukan karena ia berharap ia dapat menemukan seseorang lagi yang dapat menggantikan Erza menjadi alasannya untuk tersenyum.

—melainkan karena ia berharap menara kotak itu suatu saat dapat menjadi lebih tinggi. Tinggi, tinggi, dan tinggi hingga menusuk lazuardi. Hingga akhirnya dapat mencapai surga dan membuat Jellal dapat kembali bertemu dengan Erza.

Dan kembali tersenyum serta menepati janjinya untuk hidup bahagia bersama Erza selamanya.

**.**

**End**

**.**

A/N:

Ciaossu! Sebelumnya kalau anda ingin nanya ini fict maksudnya apa, saya juga gak tahu maksudnya apa, ini adalah hasil sistem kebut dua jam begadang karena kena macet arus balik mudik, jadi tolong maafkan saya. (_ _)

Oke, bagi yang gak ngerti, silahkan cek lagu yang sudah saya cantumkan di disclaimer, itu punyanya Bump of Chicken, dan itu awesome XD Singkat kata, Jellal adalah seorang pemuda tampan yang hidup dengan menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang dipendamnya karena kesepian, dan cara dia menyembunyikannya itu bagaikan menyegel benda di dalam kotak dan menumpuknya jadi tinggi. Lalu datanglah Erza yang menjatuhkan menara kotak Jellal dan mengajak Jellal untuk tidak menyembunyikan perasaannya dan begitulah akhirnya.

Ini saya persembahkan untuk **Kagura Yuki **yang sudah ganti nama jadi **Marianne Gloria **dan sepertinya sudah ganti nama lagi jadi **Azure Marianne**. Request dari zaman entah kapan dan baru saya selesaikan sekarang, gomen ne *sembah sujud*

Anyway, ini belum di-beta jadi masih berantakan. Dan yang nanyain FSSWL, saya sedang menunggu Beta-Reader saya keluar dari rumah sakit, jadi bersabar sebentar lagi, oke? XD

Pertanyaan seputar fict ini? Silahkan layangkan ke kotak review~

**Anda memiliki saran? Koreksi? Curhat(?)? silahkan tumpahkan di kotak review~**

-Adellecia Evans


End file.
